Nuclear reactors for experimentation, power production, and other purposes have been in operation within the United States and other countries for many years. However, research and development in the art of nuclear reactor technology and related fields has continued at a rapid pace.
A frequent location for the acquisition of technical data and for sampling components of the reactor system for technical studies is the reactor service pool, which is adjacent to the pressure vessel (in power reactors). U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 220,826, filed Dec. 29, 1980, describes a sample cutting device for irradiated components, which is operative in the reactor service pools. This document is expressly referred to, incorporated herein, and made a part of the instant application.
As noted in the above-referenced document, underwater machining operations are conducted on a previously irradiated reactor component above a "chip tray" or working platform in the reactor service pool. The tray collects chips, particles, cuttings, fragments, and other irradiated materials produced by underwater machining. The accumulation of these materials fouls the demineralized water of the reactor service pool, which shields the operating technicians and engineers from unreasonable radiation exposure.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to collect and capture irradiated materials such as chips, particles, cuttings, fragments, and other substances from an underwater environment shielding the operating technician and others from unreasonable radiation exposure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water-propelled jet pump device for the subaqueous collection of irradiated materials.
It is another object of the present invention to create an underwater suction device with a disposable filter for collecting irradiated materials, which is subaqueously removable to shield operating personnel from the collected materials.
It is another object of the instant invention to create a light-weight, portable suction device for collecting subaqueous irradiated materials from a working tray for underwater machining operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a manually positionable suction device for collecting subaqueous irradiated materials, which is variable in the aspect at which the suction end of the device collects the materials.